The Best Christmas Ever -
by mrytale2-5
Summary: Derek has his hands full organising Christmas for his family especially when Emily is pregnant and they have a three year old daughter running around! Written for graveygraves and the CCOAC Christmas challenge


**A/N – My offering for the CCOAC Christmas Gift Challenge and this is my special gift to Graveygraves, the prompts she wanted were;**

**Derek/Emily**

**Song – We Wish You a Merry Christmas**

**Prompts – Baubles, Christmas Cards & Father Christmas**

**Not my usual type of story but you could say I got caught up in the Christmas spirit while writing it!**

**The Best Christmas Ever - **

A large smiled crossed Derek's face as he sat at the table and looked around at the two females he loved with all of his heart and would give anything to ensure their happiness. His three year daughter Stephanie was concentrating hard on cutting up her chicken and his heavily pregnant wife was eyeing their daughter carefully ensuring that she was managing. Derek often wondered how his life had become so wonderful, that he had been so lucky when Emily had agreed to marry him.

"Is everything ok Derek?"

Derek raised his eyebrows and looked at Emily who was frowning slightly at him, he looked down at his plate and realised that he had yet to touch any of the food.

"Oh sorry I was just remembering how blessed I am!"

The quick flash of a grin was enough to cause Emily to smile back at him as Stephanie cut down hard on her chicken causing a piece of it to fly off the plate towards Derek.

"Woah there sweetie you don't want to waste any of this gorgeous meal that mommy cooked do you?"

Derek winked as he gently put the food back on his daughter's plate.

"Sorry daddy."

"Its ok sweetie, now come on let's finish up so you and I can clear up and let mommy have a rest."

"Are we going to make the cot up?"

Derek nodded his head as he looked at Emily and the smile on her face, their baby was due in the next 10 days and as usual work had meant that preparations had been left to the last minute but with the baby and Christmas fast approaching Derek knew that he needed to get his act together.

* * *

Derek smiled as he took a photo of the newly assembled cot, quickly sending it on to his mom while Stephanie played with her toys at his feet.

"Hey ma."

Derek knew that his mom would be unable not to contact him as soon as he had sent the message.

"About time too Derek, you know that that baby is not going to be one to hang around."

"I know ma don't worry I left Emily having a rest, so I'm picking you up from the airport tomorrow?"

Derek winked at Stephanie as he left the nursery and walked back through the house.

"Yes but if Emily needs you I'll get a taxi."

"Ok ma."

Derek tried to suppress the laughter as he walked into the kitchen and saw Emily fast asleep, her head on the table and a pen still in her hand as the Christmas cards were strewn all over the table.

"What is it Derek?"

"Nothing ma I just found Emily taking a nap."

"Good well take care of her and I'll be there tomorrow to look after you all."

"Thanks ma."

Derek smiled as he put the cell back in his jeans pocket before he quietly walked over to where Emily was sat and gently eased the pen out of her hand and tidied up the cards, raising an eyebrow as he saw the list of cards that still needed to be written was underneath Emily's left arm.

"You really don't make things easy for me do you princess?"

Derek sighed as he tried to release the paper without disturbing his sleeping wife, breathing a sigh of relief as it came free. Derek sat down at the table and began to finish the job Emily had started before exhaustion had taken her over.

* * *

The sound of Stephanie was unmistakable, she was not light footed and Derek checked that Emily was still sleeping before he jumped up, putting a finger to his lips as he intercepted his daughter.

"Is mommy ok?"

"Yes sweetie she's still having a nap so we've got to be quiet."

"Can we decorate the tree daddy?"

Stephanie shot him a look that he was unable to resist, it was the same one that Emily frequently used on him and his only response was to smile and nod his head.

"That's a great idea sweetie."

Derek followed Stephanie as she ran through the house, in so many ways she was like her mother, why walk when you can run? Derek laughed softly as he found her sat on the floor in front of the tree a large cardboard box at her feet. Already Stephanie had begun to get the decorations out and was sorting them into pikes of coloured baubles alongside a large collection of tinsel. Derek knew that Emily had a particular way of decorating the tree, ensuring that each part was appropriately covered but this year things were different in so many ways and he knew that Stephanie wanted to do this not just for herself but so that she could help out her mom. Derek smiled as Stephanie stood up and handed him a piece of silver tinsel directing him on where she wanted it put and they spent thirty minutes decorating the tree until Stephanie was happy with her efforts and all of the baubles had been used.

"Great job princess, ok stand in front and I'll take a photo."

Stephanie jumped up and clapped her hands enthusiastically as Derek quickly took the photo, neither of them noticing a tall brunette waddling into the room.

"Wow you've decorated the tree!"

Emily smiled as Stephanie ran over, stopping just before she collided with her mom.

"Do you like it? I remembered how you like the baubles to go around the edge."

"Its great sweetie, thank you so much."

Emily smiled as she carefully bent down and kissed her daughter on the cheek as Derek walked over and put his arm around her waist.

"Thank you too I saw that you finished my job for me."

"Yeah well you looked like you needed the rest!"

Derek winked as Emily playfully hit his arm.

"Well I hope that you feel better for it, Stephanie and I have got something else to show you."

Derek raised his eyebrows as he looked at his daughter who took a few moments before she registered what he was talking about.

"Yes mommy, come on follow me!"

Stephanie took off running again as Emily puffed out her cheeks.

"Slow down sweetie mommy can't move that fast!"

"Yeah thank goodness."

Derek grinned but his comment only gained him another whack to the arm but he knew that as soon as Emily laid eyes on the nursery all would be forgiven.

* * *

"Oh he's moving again!"

Stephanie squealed in delight as she lay in the bed in between Emily and Derek, both of her hands resting softly on top of Emily's large protruding belly.

"Yes I don't think he stopped at all during the night."

Emily yawned widely as Stephanie crawled up and rested her head on the pillow.

"But we can still go and see Father Christmas?"

"Of course princess, then we're going to pick grandma up from the airport."

Derek grinned widely at his daughter as he saw the look of excitement on her face while Emily reached across and took a hold of Stephanie's hand.

"I know things are going to change soon Stephanie but we're going to make sure that you have a Christmas to remember, so what are you going to ask Father Christmas for?"

Stephanie closed her eyes for a second as she pondered the question before she opened them and tapped her nose.

"Not telling you!"

Emily and Derek burst out laughing at their daughter's comment before Derek whisked Stephanie up into his arms and carried her giggling out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

* * *

Derek put his left arm around Emily's waist as Stephanie pulled on his right hand, the excitement of meeting Father Christmas becoming too much for the three year old.

"If this is too much then just say the word."

"Not a chance Derek, I'm fine and anyway your mom will be here in a few hours and then I know that I won't be allowed to lift a finger!"

Emily smiled as Derek nodded his head before they walked into the large mall, the strains of 'We wish you a Merry Christmas' filling the air as Stephanie started to sing along.

"And a Happy New Year!"

"Come on princess let's go and find Father Christmas!"

Derek smiled as Stephanie carried on singing as he lifted her up onto his shoulders.

* * *

Stephanie was fast asleep in the back of the car as Derek drove to the airport but then he glanced across and saw that Emily too had drifted off and was snoring loudly. His mom had phoned to say that her flight had landed early so at least he wouldn't have to disturb the two sleeping females as he turned off towards the airport, quickly spotting his mom he quietly exited the SUV.

"Hey mom it's great to see you."

Derek moved and embraced his mom before he picked up her bags.

"How are the girls?"

"Sleeping!"

Fran nodded her head in approval as she climbed into the SUV smiling as she saw Stephanie clutching the wrapped gift while she slept.

"So you managed to get to see Father Christmas?"

"Yeah we couldn't miss that!"

Derek smiled as he pulled away from the airport driving carefully but then Emily let out a loud scream.

"Emily what is it?"

Derek spoke anxiously as he tried to concentrate on the road and his wife as his mom reached forward and rested her hand on Emily's shoulder while Emily reached up and took a hold of it looking at Derek as she spoke.

"Derek my water's have just broken!"

* * *

Fran had Stephanie fast asleep on her lap as her eyes too began to close, it had been five hours since they had arrived at the hospital and still there was no word from Derek but Fran knew better than to panic, these things took time and it could well be long time yet. Her eyelids had closed and her breathing had become deep and regular while her arms were still wrapped tightly around Stephanie.

"Hey ma."

Derek spoke quietly as he took the seat next to his mom reaching out and placing a hand on top of Stephanie's head. Fran quickly opened her eyes and saw the exhausted but enchanted look on her son's face.

"Derek?"

"Come on I thought you'd like to come and meet your grandson."

Derek smiled as he took Stephanie from his mom and picked her up but she didn't wake she just snuggled in closer to him.

"Are they both ok?"

"Fine ma."

The smile failed to disappear as Derek led the way through, gently waking Stephanie as they entered the room.

"Come on princess there's someone I want you to meet."

Stephanie yawned as she slowly opened her eyes, taking a few moments to realise where she was while Fran bent over and kissed Emily on the cheek.

"He's gorgeous Emily, may I?"

"Of course."

Emily smiled contentedly as she passed her newborn child over to Fran as Stephanie squiggled in Derek's arms and he gently put her down on the edge of the bed.

"Hello mommy."

"Hello sweetie."

Stephanie grinned widely as she moved up and kissed Emily on the cheek before she whispered into Emily's ear.

"That's what I asked Father Christmas for mom, my little brother!"

Emily laughed as she kissed Stephanie on the top of her head and looked at Derek who smiled and winked at her.

"I'm glad I could help Stephanie."

Derek moved as Emily spoke so that he stood next to his mom who was still fussing over her new grandson, this was certainly the best Christmas any of them had ever had.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
